


Boundaries of a Mad Man

by mourn3d, xcjkt



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Full backstories, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LSD, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Young Love, more tags to be added.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcjkt/pseuds/xcjkt
Summary: Michael Townley, diagnosed psychopath, and serial killer moves to Canada for a brief time in his life. Meets a special Trevor Philips and grows Hyper focused on him, killing anyone who gives lustful eyes in the direction of Trevor. Then, Amanda comes along...
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> deals with a lot of trigger warnings, I'd suggest looking at the tags for trigger warnings.

Growing up Michael was the rich white boy everyone wanted to be friends with, he was smarter than his own good to make friends, he never got along with anyone, always just brushed someone off as a pawn in his little endgame. He didn't really like people that much, but when he did he obsessed over them a little too much. There was this one time he obsessed over a girl from his middle school biology class, he would follow her home and hang around her house when she was home alone. He was so obsessed with her he started to break in and steal her shirts and bras and hide them in his room. He never spoke to her, because he knew in the end she would end up dead.

And that’s just what happened, she got a boyfriend, jared. He fucking hated Jared. If he ever felt emotions, it was anger and rage for wanting to be the only one in love with the girl. So, on a night that her parents were fast asleep, he crawled into her bedroom window and crawled to her bed and pulled the knife out from his waistband and slit her throat. He watched the blood ooze out of her neck onto the bed. A sick smile on his face. He loved her, but deep down he knew he had to do what was best for him. And getting rid of the problem was just that.

He watched her slowly die that night, trying to scream out for her parents sleeping down the hall, but all that came was stifled whimpers. _“Shhh baby girl~ it’ll all be okay”_ he whispered looking into her bloodshot eyes with a devilish smile. The girl tried to move her hands to cover her blood strained neck but Michael was pressing them down with her knees, nearly making them lose circulation, _“You’ll be joining Jared soon”_ He took his hand off the blade, and with a glove on his hand and caressed her face before she passed out from blood loss, dying moments later.

Michael got off of her and grabbed his knife and licked the blood off the blade and crawled back out through the window, closing it behind him, gone without a trace.

He ended up getting away with the murders of the lovers, and attended her funeral, wore his best suit and red tie, wore his best cologne he owned and walked up to the urn that held her ashes and whispered, _“It’ll all be okay”_ Before walking back to his seat and sitting next to his father, he never took in the words her father and mother said about her, he just watched the urn playing back what he had done a few weeks earlier, careful to hide the sick smile on his face.

A year later he got obsessed with someone new, a boy this time, freshman year of high school, his science teacher, he couldn't explain to you the way he felt about that man but he knew deep down that he was either going to kill him in the end or secretly be with him. He would stay clear of him but still flash the man flirtatious looks, to his dismay, it never turned into anything, he never got to hear “Michael can i see you after class” just to get a small kiss on the cheek. And that pissed him off so much. He spent the last few weeks of the teacher’s life pacing his room thinking of the girl he had murdered just a year and a half earlier.

It was the early 1980s, and mental health was taboo to discuss with anyone except your therapist, if you even had the courage to make an appointment, and yeah Michael may have had all the money to buy 5 therapists, he was too afraid to ask for help and really thought that murdering people and having no emotions was normal.

Then he found out that the teacher was married, he fought the urge to kill the man as much as he could but knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to fight it off for long. But he didn't want the blood of another on his hands, he didn't want to keep hurting and killing the things he loved, or felt emotions that he rarely felt before.

The teacher stayed alive for a few years, before killing him in Michael's junior year of highschool, he died the same way the poor girl died as well, still had that sick smile. Slitting his throat with his wife sleeping soundly next to him. Then she was killed, in the exact same way. Another sick smile on his face as he watches the blood fall down his fingers, watching the wife struggle to wake up the teacher sleeping next to him, who was already dead, body still warm enough to feel alive.

He loved the rush killing people gave him, the sick sense that it gave him was enthralling. Entrancing even. It gave him a feeling indescribable. He wanted more. And that's just the reason he got into robbing and taking scores.

His life went off as much as a normal 17 year old could, he never caught feelings for another person, just living the best he could, in his nice house, with his nice car and pool in the backyard. He didn't need to steal, he had everything he could ask for, it was the thrill of killing and fighting the law. He only did petty theft, stealing chocolates from gas stations, stealing jewelry from not secured jewelry stores, but he was damn good at it.

Then he graduated, high grades while being higher than a kite on life, the day after his huge grad party he moved out into his own apartment before his dad could even blink. He wanted out into his own place where he could bring home all the drugs and jewelry he could imagine. He never kept it, he always sold it, to make more money.

He decided to travel to Canada for college, he needed a new change in life, so he impulsively left his apartment in the middle of the night to go to a new country. That’s where he met Trevor Philips. Along the border of Canada, working at a gas station, he grew hyper focused on him, interested in this boy who was working a shitty 9 to 5 gas station job. He was originally in there to steal some alcohol, not even twenty one yet, when a certain man came up to him and grabbed his arm. “Gonna pay for that?” he asked in a bored tone, as if he also wanted to steal some cinnamon whiskey and run away. “No,” Michael said coldly and continued to put it in jacket pocket. The man with a mullet just shrugged, “I don't really care, just look like you're buying something so my boss doesn't tear my ass up” He huffed handing him a 6 pack.

“Will do,” Michael said, changing tones and putting a smile on his face, “Name’s Michael,” He said with a small laugh. “Michael Townley” he walked towards the candy aisle and grabbed some sour candies, “Trevor Philips” The man named Trevor Philips said leaning against the shelf awkwardly, as if trying to be a hipster edgy kid. “Like your tattoo” Michael said pointing to Trevor bug tattoo on his hand, he looked closer, a _fly_. “Lord of the Flies is what it reminds me of,” Michael said, looking up at the taller man. This was the first time he actually got a good look at his face. He was good looking for sure, definitely a heartbreaker. He had light brown hair with a small scar across his lip, he liked a man with scars, gave them something to talk about the future, and he’d be lying if he didn't say it was sexy in a way.

“I actually got it just to get it '' Trevor gave a small laugh looking down at his hand as if he had never seen what he paid for to get on his body, “Kind of in a cocaine high when it happened” He said pursing his lips. “It's cool,” Michael said, walking up to the cashier counter, Trevor following, making his way behind the counter where he sat for most of the day. No one ever came in the store like Michael Townley did, and if they did they got flustered by getting caught. “You know? You dont have an accent, and no true canadians ever come to the boarder for fucking alcohol” Trevor said ringing up the candies and beer. “Yeah, I just needed a new change, I just graduated and up and moved here” He said, showing his high school letterman jacket, as if Trevor would recognize a high school from a country he had never been to. “I just graduated too -- your total is 9.50” he cut himself off when he saw another employee come into eyesight. Michael handed him the cash, moving the bottle to be more hidden than the last time, when it wasn't a second employee that could see him.

“What time do you get off?” Michael asked, looking at Trevor a bit, still keeping his eye on the employee, keeping his distance. “I get off at 5” Trevor said, taking the cash, watching the employee trying to think of an excuse if they got caught smuggling cinnamon whiskey out the door. “How about you give me a tour of the area darling?” He said with a small wink. Trevor gave a small blush, he was never used to being called pet names, especially while on work hours, “What’s it gonna cost?” Trevor asked handing him cash back, knowing that had to be some sort of catch to this deal. That’s what he was used to, there was always a catch. “Just some of your time and probably gas, i obviously don't have my license yet and need a tour of this place before i decide to stay or go”

“I can do that, I got nothing better to do” Trevor shrugged leaning onto the counter, his biceps pressing against his shirt, it was obvious he worked out a bit, or at least played some sort of sport. He had the muscles. “You play a sport?” Michael asked, eyeing the muscles, “Nah, I just lift occasionally” Trevor said putting his chin in his hands as if extremely invested in this conversation, “How about you, Michael Townley? Do you play any sports?” He didn't want to say the real reason he had muscles. _Don’t tell him you fucking killed a girl and her boyfriend and a biology teacher, you just made your first real friend, dont fucking blow it Townley._ “I just lift too, I also used to reorganize my room as a little kid, so I had to get used to lifting a heavy bed” Michael lied, he lied right through his damn teeth, he was used to it but this time felt different, he felt almost bad that he lied.

“Philips- get back to fucking work and stop sucking a customer off” The employee chirpped, Michael cringed and rolled his eyes. “I'll see you at 5… darling” Michael winked before heading off out of the store and down the street, excited to see what this Trevor Philips was like. He wanted to know more about this boring man. He walked until he found a diner, and sat down in a booth. He looked at the bag that he placed sitting next to him with a sigh. He placed the bottle and candies in his bag, he’d use those as a snack later, if he was hungry. A lady came to his table and greeted herself as Maya. “Hi Maya, I’m Richard, do you guys sell cappuccinos?” he asked. _Always use a fake name with people who look sketchy._ She was probably just a normal girl working her job living a normal boring life but he didn't want to risk it, and besides, he was in a new place, with a new life, what trouble could he get into with paying in cash under a fake name.

“We do Richard, would you like one?” The waitress asked with a smile, it seemed forced, and it was, she didn't want to be working right now, she had other things she could be doing right now. “Yes please~” He cooed with a forced smile back. “And can i please have some of the finest pancakes this little diner sells” He wanted to sound formal, more formal than he already acted, if he was going to pull off this Richard personality he needed a new one. “Of course sir, anything else, maybe syrups or sweeteners?” She asked me to write on her little pen pad. He shook his head, “Nope, that’ll be all” He says, continuing his smile. He hated faking emotions, but that’s what made him human.

“I’ll have that right out” she said before making her way to the counter and then another table. Michael watched her. The way she walked looked normal, and the way she looked at the other customers looked normal, so why the hell did he give a fake name? Because you never know who you can trust in a new place. And he didn't want to risk her being a drug lord’s girlfriend and getting killed for looking at her wrong.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a longer chapter for your long wait ;)

It was an enthralling life for Trevor Philips. Living in Canada in a trailer with an abusive mother and an absent father. He grew up practically raising himself, of course he had people there to look after him. His older brother Ryan was always there, but definitely never at his side when he was getting scolded for something that he wasn’t able to help. Trevor grew up knowing for a fact that his brother was no good, and that he would probably never have a safe male figure to go to when he needed something to talk about. He created this shield from everyone. Lived in his own mental state and he preferred it that way. It stopped him from tripping and getting his feelings hurt because if he didn’t let his feelings through then there was no possible way for him to get hurt.

It was easy to get drugs in the town that he lived in. Ridiculously easy. His neighbor grew pot. The lady down the road sold cocaine. It was too easy, and he of course took advantage of the plugs that surrounded him. He’d go out, not really having any friends to share with, sometimes inviting Ryan to come who would later snitch, but at least he had someone there watching his back in case he decided to push himself a little hard. He wasn’t sure if Ryan would save him if he started to overdose, thankfully he didn’t have to figure that out because he was smart when it came to drugs.

Shortly before he graduated he took the gas station job as a way to get more money to support himself and buy more drugs. It wasn’t much money but at least he had a steady income. He never had much luck with any customer that came in, he hardly cared about their existences. He just blanked off staring at the small monitor that had three screens for each camera in the small building for him to watch and see if any one was shoplifting. His co-workers knew the sole reason he worked here was for drugs, so most of the time they didn’t cut him any slack. Making him stay extra unpaid hours to close up while they went off with their girlfriend or boyfriends. Trevor was used to this, though. He was walked on his entire life. He watched them leave, and was forced to deal with old drunks who bought five packs of cigarettes and got aggravated when Trevor told them that he didn’t have the key - which he did - solely because he didn’t feel like dealing with people.

Most days he did only have to work until five, but others stretched to 10 or even 11, and they were always unpaid overtime. It sucked but he had no other choice because he knew that if he argued it would lose his job and he really didn’t want to work as a fast food cook. So he stayed put with his shitty 9-5 job and did the bare minimum that was asked of him.

He was lately trying to get enough money to move out of his moms trailer. He occasionally moved out to live in a hotel room for a few weeks, but ended up right back in her place where he was screamed at and hit everyday. Ryan would just stare. He would just watch and that drew an anger in Trevor that he never felt in his life. He ignored it though, letting himself be taken down a few pegs every time his mother screamed at him and slapped him across the face. He at least had a roof over his head and someone to take drugs with, that's all he had in his worthless life. He never thought that they could get any deeper, but life unsurprisingly punished him again, for god knows what.

It was almost a year ago from the present day. He and Ryan took a drive down the road to go to a smoke joint at one of Ryan’s old classmate’s house. They got along pretty well that day. Their mother was out probably sleeping with a stranger for some money and the boys had the night to themselves. It seemed to Trevor that their mother was always the spark that made them fight and hate each other, but when it was just them things seemed to settle. They were...content in this moment as they drove together. Perhaps it was the reassuring thoughts that they were finally going to be able to smoke a little for the first time in a while, but they were being nice to each other.

Most of the time Ryan was every bit as abusive as his mother was.A scar that was against the back of Trevor’s neck was from a fight between him and Ryan and where Ryan slashed his neck with a pocket knife. Trevor was later yelled at before getting blood all over the bathroom when he was patching himself up. Compared to Ryan he was scrawny. He was probably unhealthily thin, though granted he did have a good amount of muscle in his arms and legs from all the lifting and running that he did when he wasn’t stuck at home taking care of his mother.

_They were driving. Trevor’s head inclined on the headrest behind him as Ryan patted the steering wheel to some country song that Trevor didn’t know the words of, but recognized the tune and voice of whoever was singing. He’d come to appreciate listening to country music only because it was what they listened to on their way to get baked as hell. He wasn’t really paying attention to the congestion in the roads that day, he didn’t care. He was going to a house and getting high and he just couldn’t focus on anything until that happened. His attention only turned when Ryan cursed and took a sharp left, heading down a road that was windy, making Trevor scowl._

_“You realize that this is probably the shittiest short cut you could take? They haven’t repaved this road in like...30 years!” Trevor grumbled to Ryan, who gave him a cold glare, but didn’t reply, speeding through a turn and almost bumping the guard rail. “Jesus Ryan! Slow the fuck down!” he exclaimed, glancing over the side of the road to the drop off. He gulped a tiny bit and looked back at his brother who had his eyes trained on the road._

_“Would you shut the hell up? I’m going the speed limit. We’re already running -” Ryan was cut off with a small shout as a moose clumsily was sent down the side of the hill to their left. Falling straight into their path and making Ryan swerve and send the car flying over the side of the road, he closed his eyes and let out a scream with Trevor. Their guts fell as the car jetted down the side of the road and straight through small trees._

_Trevor wasn’t paying attention, he was sure he fainted on the way down. He heard Ryan’s screams, the windshield easily shattering with the trees as they slammed into but all of these noises were drowned out by his breath in his ears. He was shuddering, taking scared breaths and trying to stay alive although he felt the glass shatter and slam into his face, making a deep cut along his eyebrow, cheeks and especially through the easily most painful cut, his lip. He felt the copper taste fill his mouth and gasped out, spitting as he felt the car settle with a few creaks and whines from the engine, before it cut out and left them settled alone near the bottom of the steep hill._

_“What the fuck?” Trevor whispered, slowly looking at his brother and gasping out in shock at the sight. Ryan was weakly clawing at a large branch that had been forced through the windshield. It went directly into his chest, deep red blood dribbling out of his mouth as he mindlessly looked around and then brought his attention to Trevor who unbuckled his seat belt and tried to figure out what to do. “Ryan….shit!” He said and tried to pry the branch out, but it was bigger than both of their heads combined and lodged in pretty well through his chest. “No...no no no...fuck!” Trevor gasped and looked at Ryan, the light and confusion in his eyes slowly fading. “No you fucker! Stay alive!” Trevor screamed at him, lightly slapping him in the face and bringing Ryan back for a moment, he coughed out and splattered more blood across Trevor’s face. The younger boy panicked, trying everything he could but he didn’t have a cell phone, he couldn’t get to Ryan’s and it would be too late for any first respondents to get to them while being on the side of a hill. “No...no no..” he felt Ryan begin to relax, he shook his head and tried to wake him up by saying his voice over and over again, but his face eventually went slack and body relaxed._

_Trevor sat back on his knees in the passenger seat, staring at his brother before he turned and kicked himself out of the car, stumbling onto the ground of the hill and looking at the shape of the car. The front was completely demolished. A thick tree stopped it. Deep scratches down the side of the car showed the interior in small parts. Trevor couldn’t believe his eyes, he kept stumbling away from the car, shaking ridiculously as he tried to bring himself to go up the hill. He couldn’t psychically get himself up so he fell, fainting again and falling into a thicket._

His life wasn’t normal ever again, not like it ever was. His mother barely talked to him, but allowed him to still live at home. He graduated and moved on with his life. _Whatever. Life goes as it goes._ _You can’t be a baby anymore, Trevor._ Ryan had once told him, he took that and lived with it for years. Life goes as it goes. A perfect philosophy. It was poetic, the most poetic Ryan had ever been. They were on mushrooms when he told Trevor that. He wasn’t in his right mind but Trevor always thought about those words.

Maybe life truly did go on. When he saw that boy walk into the gas station he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He was up to something, he could see it just in the way that he walked, so that was the entire reason he approached him, and after their conversation he chuckled and leaned against the counter, watching him with curious eyes as he left. Then went back to sitting down and waiting for someone to enter, sneering at the employee with a huff, snatching the bag of chips he bought this morning out from under the counter and eating a few, leaning back and crossing his feet. He honestly wondered what that Michael Townley guy was up to now. What was his story? Where did he come from? He knew a good amount about America, but of course not enough to know about the things he did or where they are, but he was curious. Being able to meet American’s wasn’t too odd anymore, but it was still interesting, and he had never talked to someone his age like that. As if they had some kind of deep connection.

He thought about him that entire day as he worked on cleaning the aisles of the gas station and ignored the chattering of his coworker, thoughts about how well this….tour would go with Michael Townley. Would he make a new connection? Something that he had been missing for years now? A part of that excited him. He really needed someone nowadays, but of course he would never admit that. He had drugs for the good times, anyways.

* * *

The came to be around five o’clock finally, Michael backtracking his straps to the diner, he had found a hotel that he could stay at in a decent looking area for the place, he didn't want to be close to literal crackheads and people who abused drugs and alcohol, it made him uncomfortable, if he could even feel that. He had eventually found the gas station and headed inside, he locked eyes with the man with the mullet, he gave a small smile and walked to the counter. The employee was there and surprised to see Michael back, “Why are you back?” the employee asked, sounding annoyed to see the kid back. “Cause Mr.Philips here is gonna give me a tour of the-” “I didn't ask for your life story, i asked why you were back” the employee cut Michael off, Michael cringed, that pissed him off a lot. “I was giving you a damn answer” Michael snarled “Dylan, shut the hell up and let the man breathe.” “Thank you Trevor” Michael said smiling at Trevor a bit before looking back at the employee, “Now excuse me while we head out” He gave an over exaggerated smile.

The two guys left the employee there to work by himself, “Where are we headed first?” Michael asked with a sigh trying to push what happened with the employee to the back of his mind. “There’s a really good restaurant on the side of town. It’s just North of here.” Trevor pointed, looking at Michael. He shrugged, “Sure we can go that way, i went to a diner earlier, it wasn't the best food but it was good, his cappuccino came out cold and his eggs and bacon were iffy at most. He walked side by side with the man with a smile. They talked about whatever came to mind, they talked about how they lived growing up, leaving about the abusive parts for Trevor and the killing people for Michael. Michael talked to him about how he was the rich white kid everyone used for money, and Trevor talked about barely having money for food growing up. It made Michael feel bad, he wanted to start paying for Trevor’s food and rent but didn't want Trevor to only be using him for his money as well.

_Opposites attract_

They made it to their first stop on the tour, the diner Michael had eaten at, “this is where i had some shitty eggs and bacon” Michael said with a laugh, “And my coffee came out cold,” he pursed his lips thinking about how he asked for a hot cold and it came out nearly freezing, like they said “Put it in the freezer before giving it to Michael.” But he wouldn't get mad over cold coffee, what he would get mad over was the employee being a dick to him for no reason, he hoped he was just having a bad day or something, but Michael hated being disrespected like that. He deserved the respect in a sense, it wasn't like he did anything to piss the guy off.

They continued to walk for a few minutes longer before Trevor got a call from someone, after a few quick “Mhm” and “I can do that” Trevor hung up “Hey, change of plans, we have to go to the airport and deal some drugs, you seem fine enough to be okay with drugs” Trevor sighed waving for a taxi, “Yeah im fine with that” Michael shrugged, what could go wrong? He had watched drug deals on TV, but never seen one go down in real life, he didn't think he’d find himself in a drug dealing situation tonight or all nights but he could assume this is what all Canadians did in their free time. And besides, what better way to get to know someone than drug dealing possible hard drugs and getting caught.

A taxi finally stopped for the boys and they got out and Trevor said they needed to go to the quickest gun shop closest to them. That made Michael raise his eyebrow, was he really expecting the worst tonight? Was this a normal thing they did before drug deals? Did they really go out and buy a gun? He would soon find out why there was a gun involved. “You boys going shooting tonight? Hunting season just started” The taxi driver said as he drove down the street watching the road more than he watched Trevor’s face. “Uh yeah, my buddy here just flew in from America to try hunting here in good old Canada” Trevor said looking at Michael with a smile. “Go with it” Trevor mouthed to Michael and Michael gave a small nod. Trevor did look like the man who would deal drugs for people or to people.

They made it to a small gun store in a few minutes and got out and headed in, Trevor picked up a flare gun and a sniper rifle, Michael looked at the hunting clothes, he had never been hunting in his life but knew that people needed to wear warmer clothes for hunting. And it was Canada, it was a colder climate than where Michael was used to.

They headed out the store and waved for another taxi asking for the airport, they looked sketchy as hell going from the gun store to the airport. “We were just browsing before heading back to America, comparing prices” Trevor said as the driver started driving towards where Michael started his adventure in Canada. He looked out the window as the radio played some cheesy love song about being in heaven because of one person. Michael never understood love songs, how one person could make someone feel so loved? He didn't think he’d ever know. “You guys brothers or something?” The driver asked turning down the music, “No, just best friends' ' Michael chimed in, it would have been weird if he said they just met today and barely knew each other, or if he told the man about the drugs they were about to be picking up.

“Cool, cool. Yeah, I’ve just been driving around all day trying to make money, what do you guys do for a living?” The driver asked noticing how nicely dressed Michael was and how run down Trevor was. “I work as an IT for a phone company in America” Michael lied, that's what he told everyone, that he worked as a phone guy for an unnamed phone company, no one asked questions and no one really cared. Trevor explained that he worked in construction with a cousin. “Fun, fun” The driver shrugged thinking of another thing to say to keep the car ride from being awkward and silent. “You guys hunt?” he asked, turning into the airport slowly, “Uh, yeah, sometimes, we also just like to keep guns for protection in America, it's not as safe there as people think,” Michael said quickly, throwing lies out of his mouth like it was nothing.

“Here’s your stop” The driver said as Michael paid him this time before Trevor could, The men got out and headed towards the open runway, the airport wasn't as busy around this time and it being a cold winter night they didn't really have much security, besides, it was 1980s in Canada, nothing was really happening to need security. “God, it’s fucking cold” Michael said buttoning up his jacket around the sniper rifle that Trevor made him hold. “Yeah the fuck it is” Trevor laughed as he walked towards the runway and climbing the gate, Michael following suit behind him.

“Is this your normal Thursday night?” Michael asked sarcastically which got a laugh out of Trevor too, “Nah, i spend most Thursdays plastered out of my mind” He laughed walking to the runway to find a man standing there with a bag in his hand. “This must be the guy” Michael said, it obviously was since he was literally the only guy on the runway and was standing with his hood up and a mysterious bag in his hand. “Philips” The man called out, “That’s me” Trevor called out as they kept their distance from the man, so if anything happened they had time to break out the flare gun and then run like the wind.

“I see you brought a little friend along, don't trust me?” He asked, cocking his head a bit to the left as if a dog who just heard their favorite toy make a sound. “No, we were busy when our guy called” Michael chimed in, emotionless and cold. “Oh, he speaks too” The man said with a laugh, he sure as hell was a cocky little fucker, too cocky for Michael’s liking. “Let’s just get this over with” Trevor snapped reaching his hand out to take the bag. The man made a tsk noise a few times shaking his head, “Not until i see some fucking cash,” The man snarled. Cash? Cash was never brought up in the phone call, the fuck did he mean, “What cash? Cash was never mentioned, are you fucking stupid or something?” Trevor snapped making grabbing hands now, “Talk to the fucking guy and he’ll give the cash,”

“That was part of the deal Philips, now give me the cash or I'm blowing your little friend’s head off” He snapped pulling out a handgun. Michael made dead eye contact with the barrel of the gun, his eyes wide, was this really how he was gonna go out? His first day in Canada and a gun gets pulled on him.

Then just like that, a flare went off, not in the air, but dead in the man’s eye socket. Michael jumped back at the sight, blood hitting his face as he saw the body of the made go up in smoke and blood running down his face, it reminded him of when he killed all those people, but this time, dead eye aim, no pun intended.

“Holy fucking shit Trevor”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never done cocaine in my life, so if anyone would like to correct me i will not call the police on you. (Deadass, i wont, ACAB)

Trevor didn’t speak. He didn’t say a word as he stared at the corpse. His hands slightly shook as he lowered the flare gun and stared at the man he had just killed. A hand came up slowly, rubbing across his face and smearing blood across his cheek, he looked down at his hand before turning to Michael. He had never killed anyone before. Never. He’d seen Ryan’s body, sure. But he wasn’t the cause for that. He actually put his mind to this. He pulled the trigger and killed this man. What was this feeling inside of his chest? He felt sick as he watched the flare worm its way into the poor bastards skull. 

“He was going to shoot you.” He said in a small voice. Staring at the body. They couldn’t just leave him there. He had to get rid of the body or someone would accuse them of murder. They needed to find a place to dump the corpse. His mind scrambled for things to do. He wasn’t like this. He didn’t like not being in control. What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn’t have to shoot that idiot. “I don’t know...what to do.” he said dumbly, fisting a hand into his hair and dropping the flare gun, breathing out like the world was crashing down around him. 

He didn’t know what this guy's family was like. What if he had a wife...kids even? He was sure as hell old enough. Trevor just ended the nameless man’s life. “Michael...I don’t..I don’t know what to fucking do.” he said, a little more panicked this time. He felt like he couldn’t breath. He felt a hand grab onto his own and turned, his eyes wide with shock. “It’s okay...hey..I’m right here. I’m here. It’s okay.” Michael said softly. Trevor tried to ground himself and stay calm, just staying at the corpse. “We need to get rid of this body.” he told Trevor, who nodded, he was clearly out of his mind at that moment, trying to piece everything together. “Alright. But….you’ll need to help me.” Michael said slowly, getting Trevor’s attention back. “Yeah...yeah of course.” he said and moved slowly to the corpse. Michael pointed over to a small dip. A part of the river were they could dump the body. 

Trevor quietly moved to him, picking up the body with a small grunt. His hands dipped underneath the man’s shoulders against his under arms while Michael held onto his legs and they both quickly hurried and dumped the body into the water. Trevor felt himself getting sick, so he turned away quickly and threw up into the water, Michael watching with a grim look. 

He turned back to the body and breathed out. “Let’s just fucking go.” he looked at Michael who gave a careful nod and gestured for him to go ahead. Trevor walked up and headed for the street, hugging himself almost. Michael watched, unsure of what he should be doing in this moment before he hurried after Trevor and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay..?” he knew it probably wasn’t the best time to ask but maybe he could find a way to calm the guy down. “No. I’m not okay. I just want to go…” he didn’t want to go home, never wanted to go home. “You got a hotel or something? You’re staying right?” Trevor looked at Michael. 

“I haven’t...yet. But I guess I can?” he said and looked at Trevor who’s tense shoulders finally seemed to relax. He took this as a good sign and pulled out his phone “You know the number for the cab company?” Trevor nodded and took the phone to call them one. 

They eventually made it to a hotel, Michael paying despite Trevor’s quiet offers to pay for half. They got a two bed room together and in a matter of seconds of being in the room Trevor laid out on the mattress closest to the door. His eyes trained on the ceiling above him. The bag of drugs that were ‘dealt’ laid on the wall beside the bed and a part in his mind was a lot more interested in it now than he was before he shot a flare into the guy's eye. 

“You wanna do some?” He asked Michael, who was checking out the view from the small balcony. “Do some what?” Michael asked, turning to him slowly and curiously. Trevor let out a bit of a huff and grabbed the bag, unzipping it. “I don’t know what the fuck you American’s call it. Snow, Nose Candy, Cocaine, Michael. The dude had coke in the bag.” he pulled out the brick and gestured it to him. Michael quickly ducked back into the room and closed the curtains over the window. “Shit.” he mumbled at the sight or Trevor experimentally cutting open the layer over top of the brick and getting a put on his knife. 

Trevor pushed one nostril closed before inhaling thickly through his nose and feeling the beautiful sting that cocaine gave the back of his throat as he snorted it. He leaned back and grinned a tiny bit. “Whew! You want some?” he asked again to Michael, who carefully sat in front of him on the bed. Giving a wordless nod Trevor chuckled and prepped a line for him. It wasn’t normal for Trevor to be sharing his drugs with strangers, but he believed that Michael could be trusted since he helped dump a body into the river that Trevor had murdered completely on his own. He knew that he could trust him just because he hadn’t tried to get away from him yet. Michael seemed to trust him too, so he decided to give himself to him. Just his trust though, he still was unsure about anything else, but perhaps a friendship could be sparked between them now.

Michael was nervous to try drugs for the first time, he wouldn't admit that it was his first time since he wanted to look cool for Trevor, but a hard drug for his first time seemed almost risky, but he didnt care, what did he have to lose? So, he closed one nostril and snorted the line of cocaine pretty quick, cringing a bunch at the shoot pain in his nose, “Agh!” he yelled jumping back and holding his nose, it was a foregin pain to him, one of the worst pains he had ever been in. “Was this your first time doing coke?” Trevor laughed a bit, Michael sheepishly nodded, “First time doing any drugs” He mumbled feeling blood start to slowly drip off his nose, he covered his nose and got up heading to the small bathroom that was connected to the hotel room. 

He looked up in the mirror and saw the man Trevor had shot standing behind him, he jumped back a bit, only to find that there was no one there and he was just hallucinating, he grabbed toilet paper as fast as he could before covering his nose and taking a deep from from his mouth, he closed his eyes and sat on the tile floor, probably not the best thing to sit on in a really run down hotel but he didnt care, his nose hurt and he just saw a dead man in the mirror. He was nauseous, and started to feel weird. He had never felt this feeling of energy in his life. He felt energized and ready to take on the world. He felt ready to run laps around the world, but he couldn't find the motivation to get up off the floor. 

He wanted to call out to Trevor to ask if he could help pick him up but he didn't want to seem vulnerable and dependent, he was a big boy, he could get up off the ground, he didn't need any damn help. He tried to push himself off the floor, he found it easier than it seemed. He found himself standing on the tile, avoiding looking in the mirror, he had heard to not look at himself in the mirror when on cocaine, Or was that LSD? He couldn't remember right now, he stumbled to the bed where Trevor was laying and laid next to him, “How do I function on this shit?” He asked, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He felt indestructible, like he could take on the world. But he just wanted to stay in this bed and lay next to this man who looks really fucking hot right now. He shook his head as if that would shake the thoughts out of his head, he didn't want to hurt Trevor, he knew that if he fell in love with Trevor that he would die in the end, and he didn't want that, he wanted to stay friends, he didn't want to hurt Trevor, this was his first friend ever. 

“Trevor, are we friends?” He asked, rubbing his eyes roughly, to the point where he started seeing colors. “Yeah dumbass, we just killed a man and took cocaine. I would think we would be friends,” Trevor said laughing and turning on his side to face the man. “I like having friends, if I'm being honest I've never had friends,” Michael said sheepishly, turning to his side. He stared into Trevor’s eyes, he felt like he could be honest with Trevor, as if all his secrets could be safe with him. “And if I'm remaining honest this isn't the first person I’ve killed” He didn't actually kill the unnamed man, but he was damn near close, he had the sniper up his shirt and he would’ve resorted to killing the man to save his and Trevor’s ass. “I killed this one girl back in middle school, I don't really know why I did, but I killed her and her boyfriend. And then I killed my teacher and his wife.” He basically blurted out, He knew Trevor wouldn't snitch on him, they had just killed a man and then did a highly illegal drug together, they were basically in a trauma bond. 

“Damn, are uou fucking serious?” Trevor asked sitting up. “Yeah, i regret ever doing it but i was hoping i was past killing someone again, but i guess not. Trevor, i think i'm a psychopath” Michael admitted shamefully. He didn't like admitting that he was insane but he felt it should be something established if they were going to remain friends. “That’s actually fucking sick” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, it makes you badass as hell!”

“Thanks, i guess?” Michael says scratching his head, he didn't know if he should take that as a complement, but he shrugged it off. 

Then Trevor went on to talk about his brother and how they grew up, Michael listening with every bone in his body, he imagined the car crash happening in his mind while Trevor talked about it, cocaine made it easier to imagine things in his head, even though his brain was going a million thoughts a second. His mind was never this fast and he didn't like it. He felt overwhelmed as hell and needed water, “I’ll be right back” He said, sitting up and heading to the bathroom, he searched around for anything that could be used as a cup and saw disposable styrofoam coffee cups. He grabbed it and started to fill it with water still averting his gaze from the mirror. It was a sight to see Michael keeping his head down as close to the sink as possible, he didn't want to see himself right now. He didn't want to see the man. 

Michael turned off the sink and drank the water quickly, the water tasted horrible to say the least but it was refreshing to feel something cold sliding down his throat, he needed that. He dumped the rest of the water in the sink and headed back to the bed, laying next to Trevor again, this time their arms touching. In this moment he didn't really care, he was too high to care about anything in this moment. 

“Hey Trev, can i call you T?” Michael asked after about 15 minutes of silence. “Uh, yeah sure, i don't see an issue with that… As long as I get to call you Mikey” Trevor said. Michael shrugged, “Don't see why not” Michael grumbled turning his head to face Trevor, he looked up at him, Trevor was a bit taller than Michael, whether it be because Trevor might be older or genetics Michael couldn't give two fucks. They laid in silence for a bit staring at each other, there was really nothing to do in the hotel room, they werent in a high end hotel to call for room service, so they couldnt ask for room service even if they went to the front desk. He closed his eyes for a moment before feeling Trevor sitting up and hit his knee, “Let’s play truth or dare, let’s enjoy this high” Trevor says with a laugh, Michael gave a silent nod and sits up, “Truth or dare” Michael asked readjusting himself to be a foot away from Trevor and placing his hands in his lap. “Dare” Trevor says proudly, “I dare you to take more coke” Michael said with a smirk, he thought he was being adventurous with telling a drug addicted to take more coke. The high was probably wearing off by now so this was helping Trevor out a bit. 

Trevor got up off the bed and headed to the table where the lines of coke still sat. He got on his knees and closed one nostril with his finger and dragged his nose across the white substance, Trevor looked up at Michael with a big grin on his face, cocaine coating the philtrum on his face, “See that wasnt so bad” he chuckled heading to the bed and crawling on, “Truth or dare?” Trevor asked tilting his head a small bit, the high coming back. “Dare” Michael said pursing his lips waiting for a pewny dare like streaking the halls of the hotel, he was high enough to do that freely without an issue. 

“I dare you to kiss me”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a short one, we've both been going through a lot and have been busy with college and stuff!

“O-Oh.” Michael said softly and shortly, staring at Trevor who had this expectant look in his eyes. To kiss him? Sure, Michael had many thoughts about being with other men, that were usually hidden in the back of his mind since any time he got himself infatuated with the idea it ended in blood on his hands. The idea of kissing someone was so foreign. A new experience that he wasn’t sure he’d get used to. He sat on his knees in front of Trevor, staring at him for a moment, unsure of this. Trevor looked at him, a certain glint in his eyes that made Michael’s insides turn with an unexplainable want. He carefully leaned in, eyes soft on Trevor’s who tried to hold the same warm look. 

It happened so easily, like magic almost. Michael moved forward, brushing his lips against Trevor’s. He was sure this would be enough, right? But he panicked a bit when he felt Trevor shift, pulling back slightly but instead getting his lips caught by the other’s, pulling him in slightly. Michael melted, one hand gently holding his arm, sitting up slightly and kissing the other man with a bit more of a hopeful energy. He felt Trevor’s hand gently touch his side, which made him flush lightly with this new kind of affection. He moved in closer, but this time Trevor broke the kiss, laying his forehead against Michael’s, who’s face now offered a nice scarlet color across his cheeks. 

“My, Townley. I think you’re an actual good kisser..” Trevor remarked, shifting slightly to give him more room since they were both now sitting on the bed together. Michael smiled sheepishly and laid beside him now, Trevor turned his head away and breathed out as he relaxed into the high that was creeping up on the back of his mind. He didn’t really look at Michael again, too relaxed in his own high and just drifting into a comfortable feeling. 

“Hey, T?” Michael asked softly, gently nudging the other’s side, who slumped over slightly to look at him again. “Truth or dare.” he said gently, and smiled when Trevor lit up slightly at the question and sat up. 

“Dare.” he grinned softly at the other and paused when Michael shuffled slightly for a moment as he thought of what to ask him. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Michael said with slow confidence, looking at Trevor who’s eyes widened, before he instantly leaned forward and pressed his lips back against Michaels, who threw his arms around Trevor instantly. Trevor leaned in, his body hovering over top of Michael’s as their lips moved together easily. Michael rested his hands gently against Trevor’s back as they kissed and Trevor smiled against his lips just as Michael relaxed into the bed. His heart pounding in his chest as they worked together. 

Trevor pulled away, his eyes glazed over from both the high and the feeling inside of his chest that he had for the other man in the room. He panted gently, then sunk down again, surprising Michael as they kissed a bit more hungerly together, Trevor’s hands settled against his face and holding him close as his mouth slotted into Michael’s with intensity. He rolled over slightly, arms easily holding onto Michael’s weight and holding him on his lap now, their mouths never leaving one another as they moved around on the bed. Trevor’s heart fluttered at the little noise that Michael made when he was settled in his lap, grinning against his lips and letting his hands snake down to Michael’s hips. They probably shouldn’t be doing this. They shouldn’t be moving this quickly, but they were both exceptionally high and couldn’t really control themselves properly. Michael was damn good looking to Trevor too, he couldn’t help himself. 

“Truth or dare.” Trevor muttered to Michael, his hands weaving into the shorter man’s hair, smirking, Michael looked up at him with soft eyes, smiling slowly. 

“Dare, obviously.” he said softly. Smiling a little when he heard Trevor inhale sharply at the words. 

“I dare you to take off your shirt.” Trevor said with a grin, Michael’s face instantly flushing at the thought of Trevor taking a look of him while he was shirtless. He flushed and looked down. Then carefully put his hands on his shirt, sliding it up and over his head, his skin getting goosebumps as soon as he felt the cold air hit his skin. 

Trevor watched Michael, hands instantly darting up and sliding against his smooth sides, his mouth moving in and pressing small kisses against his shoulder, their eyes didn’t meet, Trevor’s own ones closed and focused on his task of practically worshipping Michael’s body. 

He was a work of art, Michael was. Something Trevor hadn’t had before, something that wasn’t just a girl he met while high out of his mind at a party, he was gentle, careful, shy, unlike some whore that just wanted to get her lips on his most likely to be a rebel. Michael was completely different, something fragile to Trevor, he barely knew him and he was such a kind soul, no matter how plagued his past was. The thought of kissing and worshipping a killer, oh that just brought a buzz to Trevor’s mind, made his heart skip a beat. He was with an underground criminal practically, he never had a rush like this that wasn’t drugs. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Trevor mumbled affectionately to Michael. Looking up at him and carefully sliding a hand against his face, his eyes sparkling slightly in affection at the sight. What was going on with him? He never felt this kind of feeling before, but for some reason Michael just did it to him, and he wasn’t sure how much he liked it, but he was playing along right now to keep Michael happy in his hands and under his lips. Michael did seem to enjoy himself, so Trevor kept doing what he was doing, pressing his face to his neck after a moment and softly biting the skin, not hard enough to make a mark, but enough to excite the both of them. He took his moments slow and careful, trying to be sure that Michael was okay about all of this and wasn’t pressured just because of the stupid game they were playing. Michael did seem to be fine though, and he mentally rejoyed at that. He was doing something right, for once. 

Trevor moved him, his hands running up his back and back to Michael’s hair, he ran his hands against the dark rich brown hair, his eyes softening at the sight of Michael leaning back into the touch, he leaned in, pressing his lips back to Michaels. A sigh escaping him as he tried to keep his mind from going straight to wanting to get those pants off of Michael. He wanted to enjoy him, enjoy those eyes that have seen death more times than he had himself, wanted to feel those hands that killed on himself. He tried to keep his want for the man down, he just wanted to kiss and feel him. However wrong that may be. 

But cocaine wasn’t a drug that really let you have full control, over anything, really. Trevor started to get a lot more handsy, his hands slipping down to press against the part of his back that was right above his ass. Pressing him gently and closer to his own chest, his lips wound back against his neck, sloppier, but still no teeth. 

His eyes wandered up to Michael’s, they were dark and lustful. 

“Do you want to do this?”

Michael shook his head, he didn't want his first time to be high, and if he was being honest, to be with another guy he just met. He liked the feeling kissing Trevor gave him but didnt want to continue and ruin the moment, “truth or dare-” He started “I dont want to play anymore, i just want to lie down and think” Trevor interrupted. He sighed and nodded. 

In all honesty, Trevor was pissed that he couldnt make more of this moment. He felt like leaving and finding a prostitute to get rid of his hard-on but didnt want to leave the hotel room and get caught by the cops. Or worse, get lost. He wasnt used to this side of town and could easily get lost, but didnt want to leave someone who was high for the first time and didnt want to run into someone and kill again. He laid back on the bed and sighed, “Im tired so i’m gonna try and sleep okay? I suggest you do the same, we should just sleep off the rest of the high, we had a very interesting night” He laughed at the end, thinking of all the stuff they had done in less than 3 hours; killed someone, got high for the first time in a while and ever, and had a very intense make out session. 

Michael nodded and laid back as well turning his back to Trevor and closed his eyes, sleep finding its way to Michael slowly until eventually he fell asleep and dreamt of killing all those people in his past.


End file.
